1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alphanumeric display devices and more particularly, to an improved, manually adjustable display device for displaying information and easily changing the content of the display manually.
2. Description of Related Art
Manually adjustable display devices are known in the art for displaying alphanumeric information such as gas prices at gas stations, scores for sports games, sales advertisements, etc. In the example of displaying gas prices at gas stations or the like, the display device typically includes a board and a plurality of display members in the shape of letters and numbers. To display a particular gas price, a gas station employee selects appropriate display members corresponding to the gas type and price (e.g., UNLEADED 1.1999) and attaches the selected display members on the board, e.g., using hooks or other fasteners. However, when the displayed gas prices need to be changed, the old display members corresponding to the old gas prices must be removed physically from the board and the new display members corresponding to the new gas prices must be attached to the board. This process must be repeated each time the gas price changes. As a result, the conventional manually adjustable display devices are extremely inconvenient to use. Further, with the conventional manually adjustable display devices, the display members corresponding to all the letters in the alphabet (e.g., 26 letters) and numbers (e.g., 0-9) must be kept at a safe place so that they can be re-used when the content being displayed by the display device needs to be changed. If any of the display members is misplaced or unavailable, the entire display device may become useless or it may be difficult to change the content being displayed by the display device. Thus, the conventional manually adjustable display devices require high-level maintenance and are inconvenient to use.
On the other hand, conventional electronic display devices are useless during power failures or suspension of power supply and can be expensive due to electrical charges.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a manually adjustable display device which eliminates the above described problems and other problems encountered in conventional manually adjustable display devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alphanumeric display device for easily changing the content being displayed by the display device in a cost effective manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display device that can be manually adjusted without addition or removal of any alphanumeric components as in the prior art display devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a manually adjustable display device that is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to a manually adjustable display device for selectively displaying information, the device comprising a frame containing a plurality of designated grooves; a plurality of side segments each including a display side and a non-display side disposed on an opposite side of the display side; a center segment including a display side and a non-display side disposed on an opposite side of the display side of the center segment; and a plurality of suspension members for suspending the side segments and the center segments in the designated grooves so that the side segments and the center segments can rotated within the designated grooves to display either the display side or the non-display side of the segments.
The present invention is further directed to a manually adjustable display device for selectively displaying information, the display device comprising a frame including an upper surface, a bottom surface separated from the upper surface by a predetermined depth, and a plurality of openings through the upper surface; a plurality of side segments each disposed on the bottom surface of the frame and visible through the plurality of openings, each side segment being slidable under the upper surface of the frame to be invisible; and a center segment disposed on the bottom surface of the frame and visible through one of the openings, the center segment being slidable under the upper surface of the frame to be invisible.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.